Betrayal
by An Indigo Moon
Summary: A two author collabroation by Indi and Swatz. Two young girls arrive at Spenser College, but what could they really want with our Covenant? Pairings would give away the entire thing.


Prologue by Swatz

The room was pitch black, expect for a light that illuminating from the center of the room. It seemed to be coming from the iron cauldron that was located in the center of the room. The room was filled with a stench that could make milk curdle and a jungle's most fierce lion look like a chicken. Two young teenagers were tied to a table next to a rickety old staircase, duct tape covering their mouths. The teenager with long raven curls had passed out from the foul smell. The other teenager had long fiery red hair with an array of jet-black streaks. She seemed to be the one with the more courage. She was fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to captivate her. Her eyes were jet-black. She was struggling not to breath. Her face was a light shade of lilac in the dim light.

The stairs suddenly creaked. A petite figure walked down the rickety staircase with what look like an iguana perched on her shoulder. She cackled wickedly and stroked the lizard, who hissed in appreciation. She started her long walk over to the cauldron in the center of the room, her stride filled with a strange confidence. A wicked smile was planted on the cloaked figure's contorted face. The iguana hissed menacingly at the captives as they approached the cauldron. The figure had a rich dusty brown fabric draped over her head and an old velvet dress from the Victorian era that was ripped and tattered in various places. The dress dragged on the floor as the figure finally reached the cauldron. It removed the dusty brown fabric and stroked its iguana's head once more. Glistening white hair fell in matted waves from top of the figure's head, more in some parts than others did. The figure had an old and wrinkled face one would expect to find on the scary old lady next door. However, its eyes were a vibrant blue, and they glistened wetly in the dim light. They seemed much too young for such an aged face.

The figure reached a long, pale, boney hand out and grabbed a beaker from a shelf that was located close to the cauldron. It held the beaker up to the light, revealing its manila colored contents. It took the beaker and poured it into the cauldron. The cauldron's interior fluid turned a dull red, like the color of blood. The foul stench that had clouded the room before evaporated, and was replaced by a dull, mellow scent. The teenager with the raven curls awoke immediately. Her vibrant green eyes gleamed in the dull light. The other teenager's eyes shifted from their previous jet-black to a violent electric blue.

"Ahhh… welcome back to consciousness my pretty. You have awoken in time. Which means you saved three very prominent people a great deal of trouble. Now, watch as I prepare for the end of your existences," the figure said in a dry, hoarse voice that seemed both grandmotherly and malicious at the same time.

"You know the others will never let you inflict any type of pain on us, right? They care too much. They're probably planning how to rescue us this very minute. You don't know them as well as we do. They care deeply and passionately for us. An ugly old hag will never ever come in between us." The courageous teenager mumbled through the silver duct tape.

"Watch your tongue, my pretty. I do not want to have to yank it out before the ceremony. My sisters shall arrive soon. Moreover, your boyfriends are in some fictitious alternative reality where you are all together, happy, and the world is a peaceful place. Like that will ever happen. I think I am just going to let them enjoy their dreams. However, they will awaken to a great peril that no one could have prevented. Not even God himself. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……" The grandmotherly figure let out a laugh that was filled with malevolence that only an incredibly insane person could manage.

"Wha…Wha…What do…do…you planning on doin…doing with us?" The teenager with the green eyes stuttered through the duct tape.

"That my dear is a secret, which you shall figure out in the due course of time. As for now, I think that patience is highly plausible. However, you are close to the end. Do you have any last wishes? " The strange figure inquired while the iguana hissed repeatedly. The two teenagers remained deadly silent, their breath hitched in their throat. They were both afraid to make any sound that would bring their deaths that much closer to them, considering the fact that they were lying on their death beds.

"Ahhh…Perkykins is starting to hiss. You had better tell me your final requests before my sisters arrive. If you thought I was unusually cruel, then that was nothing compared to my kindred. They are two of the foulest creatures to walk this world. Their eyes are a deep burgundy and their nails are razor sharp. They strike fear into the hearts of many. Only few would be foolish enough to challenge their strength. You two seem to fall into that category. The time is very auspicious for my family. However, I cannot say the same for the two of you. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some may say the opposite; however, it does not look like you will be able to stop us now." The figure abruptly stopped. Her eyes were fixed on the floor mat right in front of the door. The iguana stopped hissing, and the evil lady's eyes turned a flat black.

Suddenly, two additional figures appeared on the floor mat. Their faces were ravaged and haggard, their mouths forming a grim line. The figures started their long walk towards the center of the room. As they passed a vibrant yellow sunflower, it spontaneously combusted.


End file.
